A conventional electric divce such as a welding divce has been known that has a casing provided with an intake vent and an exhaust vent for cooling inside the divce by a fan (see for instance Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H8-214549). Additionally, a welding divce has been known that has a casing provided with openings on either right-and-left or front-and-rear side panels for cooling the divce (see for instance Japanese Registered Design Publication No. 1129515).
An electric divce shown in FIG. 5 is what is thought out to have a better cooling capability than conventional art.
The electric device shown in FIG. 5 has casing 40 with front panel 31, left side panel 32, right side panel 33 and rear panel 34. Rear panel 34 has first opening 37 to exhaust internal hot air out of casing 40. Left side panel 32 has second opening 38 to take air into casing 40 from outside. Right side panel 33 has third opening 39 to take air into casing 40 from outside. Heating element 15 is disposed inside casing 40. Fan 36 is provided inside casing 40 to exhaust internal hot air out of casing 40.
However, an electric divce such as a welding device or the like such as the aforementioned conventional electic device is at risk of having heated spatters in a welding operation or red-hot iron powder in grinding operation or the like enter directly into the electric device from the openings. Even if louvers were provided in front of openings 37 to 39, some red-hot in material would enter at some spattering angles.